


Surprise

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gwen's birthday and Arthur has planned a big surprise. Turns out Gwen has one of her own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Arthur has a surprise for Guinevere_ from [a_g_doren](http://a-g-doren.livejournal.com/).

It’s his wife’s birthday, the first one since they had gotten married and Guinevere became his Queen and Arthur wants it to be special. For if anyone in the whole kingdom deserved an amazing celebration it was his kind, compassionate and down-to-earth wife. 

Knowing that Gwen was not one for extravagance or having a huge amount of attention focused entirely upon herself -- even though she is Queen – Arthur spent several weeks thinking, discussing with his knights (especially Elyan) his ideas before finally planning his big surprise. He wanted it to be one of those memories that they would always remember and look back upon with the fondest of feelings. 

What he did not expect the morning of her birthday, the reveal day for his surprise was for his beautifully stunning wife to get violently ill. That was definitely something he did not account for. 

Gaius finally emerges from their chambers and sees the King’s head shoot up, eager to know what is wrong with his wife. He informs him that it is nothing serious, and should pass later on in the day, first she just needs some rest -- but says nothing more than that. 

A short while later, Gwen rouses from her sleep, shoots up, wondering where Arthur is. 

“I’m here, my love,” He says over by the fireplace and its then that she sees that there are several lush, velvet pillows spread on top of a fine, linen blanket. Not only that, but there is a wide spread of food, including all of her favourites. 

He walks over by her side of the bed, and holds out his hand to help her up. Taking it, she smiles and gasps, “Is this my surprise?” 

They make their way to the little picnic by the soothing, warm space by the fireplace, when suddenly the smells reach her nose, making her feel quite ill again. Her hand covers her mouth and nose quickly, which her husband does not miss. 

“What is it?” Arthur ask, concerned once again. 

“Turns out I have a surprise for you,” is all she says. 

Turns out Gwen was right.


End file.
